Chocolate Migraines
by aleezakq2
Summary: Harvey has never seen Mike eat chocolate. Suddenly, he's intrigued. A/N: Wasn't meant to be slash but whoever adopts this fic, you can do whatever you want with it.


A/N: So I was cleaning out my laptop and I came across this random fic that I started for Suits. I honestly forgot about it and I don't remember where I was going with this story so I'm just gonna put it up here and whoever wants to take it off my hands, be my guest. I think this was supposed to be about Mike getting migraines from eating chocolate. haha, so random.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Suits. Otherwise Mike would have been allergic to chocolate. :P

* * *

It all started when a severely random thought that had occured to Harvey smackdown in the middle of his work day. It wasn't even the kind of thought that brought upon a revelation of sorts or even something that might help him in solving a case, it was simply irrelevent and...well, random.

Now, Harvey's a curious guy. It's in his nature and it doesn't help that his job often requires him to be curious if not a little inquisitive.

So, in order to quell is ever growing quest for answers, Harvey turns to the one person who always has them.

"Donna, can you come in here please?"

Seconds later, Donna is inside the office with a knowing smile on her face.

"What are you even smiling about? I haven't said anything yet."

"You have that look on your face that you get when you think of something totally irrelevent and out of the blue" she says as she points a well manicured nail at his face.

Harvey had to admit to himself that he might have given his secretary an extremely incredulous look that was beyond out of character for him. "I have a look for that?" He asks.

Donna simply cocks her head to the side and gracefully moves forward towards her boss' desk. Planting both palms on the table top, she responds, "whether you do or not is irrelevent because I have access to your conscience and I know exactly what you're thinking at all times."

Harvey doesn't really understand what she means by that but he decides to let her have her moment.

"Alright, whatever. I have an urgent inquiry". Not knowing how to phrase his seemingly out of the blue question, Harvey ends up staring at his secretary with a pensive expression that eventually turns to a lost one. Donna, being his "conscience", picks up on his reluctance to voice his question and so begins to ask a string of her own.

"Is it work related?"

Harvey instantly understands what she is doing and directs a grateful smile at her, after which he promptly replies in negative.

"Is it health related?"

"No."

"Is it affialiated with feelings?"

"Nope."

"Are you having trouble in bed?"

That one draws a scoff out of him and Donna can't help but chuckle. "It was worth asking."

Harvey's expression turns smug and he retorts, "was it really? When have I been ever known to have trouble in bed?"

"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer."

"But we both know that you know."

Both friends lapse into a comfortable silence as Donna tries to think of other things that could be on Harvey's mind. After a few moments of pause, she realizes that she didn't ask about the most obvious one. She cleares her throat to gain Harvey's attention (as he'd zoned out, no doubt mulling over this random thought in his head) and curves her lips into a soft smile.

"Does it have anything to do with your lanky associate?"

Not one to admit that he's been thinking about his associate of all people, Harvey replies with an eloquent, "it might."

"How sweet," cooes Donna.

Harvey's glare isn't really all that threatening but she gets the message. Choosing to refrain from accusing Harvey of caring, Donna decides that it's best to just get to the crux of the problem. "So, what is it about Mike Ross that's got you all worried today, Mister I-Have-No-Feelings." She bites back a smile as she can't help but make a jab at his "I'm-An-Asshole" facade.

Harvey, who is instantly ready to refute the notion that he cares, decides to act as if he hasn't heard it all and simply answeres her question. "Have you ever seen Mike eat chocolate?"

Of all the things she expects to answer, this one is definitely not on the list.

Donna gives her boss a quizzical look before slowly stating that she has, in fact, never witnessed Mike eat chocolate. "Though I hardly see why that would be of concern, Harvey."

"No, it's nothing of concern, I just wanted to know." Harvey simply shrugs his shoulder in a gesture of non-chalance and swiftly returns to scribbling down notes or whatever he was doing before he was interrupted with this random thought. He didn't get to work long before Donna's voice cuts through.

"And let me guess, now you want to know why." Her tone is complacent as is her expression and is eyeing her boss with utter amusement while he pretends to go back to work. Sometimes, she couldn't really keep up with his thoughts, no matter how well she proclaims to have known him.

"Not particularly. I just needed to.."

"..satisfy your curious nature. Yeah, yeah, you keep telling yourself that." The red head gives her boss a cheshire cat grin as she turns around to walk back to her desk. As she opens the door, she's stopped by Harvey calling her name.

"Oh, and Donna?" She whirls around to look at him with a slight smirk. "You're a terrible conscience". She can't see his face as he's too busy staring down at his papers (trying to appear immersed in his work, might she add) but the stretch of his lips are a guide to his rather satisfied mood.

She smiles a little wider and says, "just cause you can't understand perfection doesn't mean I am not." With that, Harvey's conscience is out the door and leaves behind her boss with a larger smile than before.

* * *

The day goes by rather uneventfully and Harvey completely forgets about his random thought from this morning. As he's strolling out of his office and towards Mike's desk to traditionally dump a pile of paperwork on him, the older man catches a glimpse of some wrappers scattered atop of one the associates' desk. One of them is a plain Hershey's chocolate bar wrapper, all torn up from both sides and crumpled from the bottom where somebody viciously reached for the remaining chocolate bar, no doubt. Whoever the wrapper belongs to, they were in obvious need of some sugar intake according to the numerous other candy wrappers that are strewn about the desk.

All of sudden, Harvey is reminded of his question from earlier in the morning. He starts thinking about all the times they've been offered sweets and not once has Mike ever accepted any. Granted, he hasn't been around Mike long enough to discover whether or not he has a candy addiction but Harvey can't help but wonder anyway.

Deciding that he might as well address this issue with Mike before his head implodes with "what if" scenarios, Harvey continues his way towards his associate's desk with more vigor and purpose. As he approaches Mike's cubicle, he realizes that Mike hasn't noticed him (or is choosing to ignore, though he hopes that's not the case) and ends up awkwardly standing there for a few moments whilst waiting on the puppy to acknowledge him, only to realize that he's Mike's boss and can disturb him whenever, wherever. Harvey sometimes wonders why he's so hesitant to hurt his puppy like he does with other people, though the puppy reference might have something to do with it.

As he's reaching out to snatch Mike's headphones in order to aggressively yank them out, Harvey is met with a pair of two blues staring at him in confusion and maybe even a little bit of shock.

After a moment's pause, Mike's eyes close and he exhales a sigh of relief.

"Oh my God Harvey, where did you come from?"

Harvey's expression turns blank as he stares down his rather worn out associate. "Uh..my office? Duh. Speaking of which, I need you in my office, asap."

"Then why didn't you just text me?"

It's a good question and Harvey inwardly berates himself for not considering it earlier. He can't just admit that he didn't plan to call Mike into his office until he witnessed the state that the kid is in, so he instead opts for something a little more...in character.

"Needed to assure myself that you were indeed doing your work and weren't slacking off like the rookie that you are." _Yeah, real Specter of you, Harvey._

Mike, being the ever observant puppy that he is, gives Harvey a look of doubt and probably knows somewhere in the back of his brilliant mind that Harvey had just come up with the excuse to cover another.


End file.
